Vingança dos Fantoches
by Emperor Hades
Summary: As amarras que unem dois corações apaixonados... Podem ser a grande fraqueza dos mortais. Ou ao menos, motivo pra se matar de rir. Tema: Fantoches. Fic participante do Desafio Miss Sunshine do fórum UMDB.


_CDZ não me pertence. Os espectros são registrados em sindicato prórpio, já que eu não sou mais um escravista._

_Fic Desafio Miss Sunshine do Fórum UMDB. Porque a Nielita simplesmente PODE!_

_Tema: Fantoches_

**Vingança dos Fantoches**

- E esse, Minos? Acha que serve?

- Garuda, eu já lhe disse, precisamos encontrar um meio grandão...

- Como esse? – disse, erguendo o dito objeto procurado nos braços.

- O tamanho está bom... – disse Minos, com o polegar e o indicador tocando o queixo – Mas ele deve ter mais massa corporal, talvez alguma coisa mais nojenta, pele meio decomposta, algo assim.

- Eca.

Minos revirou os olhos. Aiacos havia começado com essa história e já parecia perdido procurando o zumbi-cadáver adequado. Depois ele ainda reclamava por não ter recebido a incumbência de liderar os outros juízes e, conseqüentemente, os outros espectros na Guerra Santa. Depois de um certo debate, haviam chegado num acordo sobre como travar uma vingança contra o outro juiz.

- Creio que encontrei o ideal, Aiacos. Olhe só, o que achas?

Aiacos curvou as sobrancelhas numa expressão de nojo, mas olho o zumbi de cima a baixo e concordou com a cabeça.

- Ótimo, então. _Cosmic Marionettion!!!_

O corpo estremeceu e depois ficou em pé devido ao cosmo de Minos. Alguns músculos e juntas estalaram, mas aparentemente eles estavam com sorte, já que o cadáver continuava em um único pedaço.

- Agora Aiacos!

- _Galatic Ilusion! – _um jogo de luz e sombra envolveu o cadáver, e olhos apareceram em seu redor. O corpo estremeceu e então abriu os olhos.

Tanto Minos quanto Aiacos abaixaram as mãos e sorriram. Haveria a necessidade de mais um teste ou dois, mas era um resultado tremendamente bom, sendo que era a primeira vez que eles animavam um zumbi.

Longe dali, Radamanthys observava os mortos condenados a rolar enormes pedras até o topo de uma montanha para terem o desprazer de vê-las ir parar no vale próximo. Depois, é claro, alguns espectros subordinados os fariam recomeçar todo o trabalho.

E sim, ele só perdia tempo olhando isso devido a uma péssima recepção de ondas de TV no inferno.

- Preparado, Minos?

- Mas é claro. Cuide da aparência e da voz, eu me encarrego dos movimentos.

Ocultos por uma enorme rocha, eles estenderam os braços e uma figura começou a caminhar na direção do terceiro juiz dos mortos.

- É um triste destino, não concordas?

- São pecadores, é o que merecem. – foi a resposta lacônica de Radamanthys, sem nem ao menos olhara para o lado.

- É verdade. Àqueles que não seguem o destino traçado pelos deuses, só resta o desespero da morte e do sofrimento.

- Hm.

Os dois pararam, olhando as tétricas e extensíssimas planícies do inferno. Uma visão estranhamente... Inquietante? Ou seria isso um efeito da presença ao lado?

- Talvez todos sejamos fantoches nas mãos dos deuses, Pandora.

- E talvez esses fantoches estejam fadados a morte a ao sofrimento eterno, Radamanthys.

- Por uma única vez, Pandora-sama, gostaria de romper as amarras de nosso destino?

- Se você estiver lá para me amparar, assim que, como um boneco de cena, eu cair no espaço escuro...

Radamanthys e Pandora trocaram um longo olhar. Eles podiam ver claramente as amarras que os uniam a um destino terrível, a uma guerra sangrenta e a um senhor cruel.

A distância entre os dois foi sendo reduzida passo a passo.

Uma mão aproximou-se do ombro de Radamanthys.

Um braço puxou o corpo de Pandora mais perto.

E então...

- Úúúúú!!!! EU SOU UM ZUMBI!!!! BO-HU-HO-HU!!!! EU VOU COMER OS SEUS CÉREBROS!!!!!

....

Hã?

....

- AIACOS, SEU MENTECAPTO!!!!!

Minos golpeou com violência a cabeça do espectro de Garuda; Aiacos soltou um berro de dor e o zumbi riu descontrolada e loucamente, antes de desabar, envolto em trapos escuros a título de vestido e um peruca de qualidade abominável.

Radamanthys olhou para pandora e para os restos do zumbi. Depois para Pandora. Depois para os dois outros juízes do inferno.

_- GREATEST CAUTION!!!!!!_

_Eita, chega de drama, né? Vamos investir em comédias agora. _


End file.
